


Give me everything

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Mikeren fic, I love this pairing, M/M, Sex, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, title sucks but who cares I just wanted to make a Mikeren fic, hadn't bothered a name for it.<br/>So this is my first fic in this pairing so please be ~aanngh g-gentle~<br/>Gosh Im a pervert ok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Constructive critism is very much welcomed<br/>and please excuse some weird verb tenses or wrong grammar, I'm still learning to be better. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Give me everything

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, title sucks but who cares I just wanted to make a Mikeren fic, hadn't bothered a name for it.  
> So this is my first fic in this pairing so please be ~aanngh g-gentle~  
> Gosh Im a pervert ok.
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive critism is very much welcomed  
> and please excuse some weird verb tenses or wrong grammar, I'm still learning to be better. ;)

A streak of white fog flashed on the smooth glass, fleetingly disappearing as soon as it came. Shaking hands took leverage on its surface, slipping clumsily a few times in its attempt to steady itself as they quake, knuckles paling with every push and pull that was accompanied by lewd squelches and slaps of skin against skin.

With a struggling effort, Eren steadied himself to look up; his turquoise eyes catching its own reflection and becoming entirely transfixed at the animated scene before him. He absorbed the sight of Mike’s rippling flesh, sweat dripping and trailing on the depths of packs of muscles, hair in disarray in their earlier conquest in a heated kiss.

 Their eyes met on the glass, swirling in their irises are the same intensity of lust, desire, and primal hunger. The nails buried deep on his skin went deeper, bruising his hips with a force that keep him maintained on his position, since he would likely to fall on the ground without the support.

 But in the rumbling chest of the taller man he was now pressed against, heels leaving the ground as he was lift with legs spread apart in the air. The breath of a sigh on his sensitive neck rippled a stream of tantalizing electricity and a needy moan flowed past his lips moving himself to meet the older man.

Lolling his head weakly on the hard chest, he gripped the strong pair of arms as the thrusts got harder, deeper, and faster. He watched himself being lifted again and again only to slide back down on the thick hard flesh, his own red hole willingly, greedily swallowing the man’s length. His own lips hanging open to spill breathy moans and gasps as his chest heaved, panting in attempt to swallow back the air being pushed out of his lungs.

Yet not a single protest slipped his mouth at the brutal pace. He took everything that Mike gave, the burn of pain, the numbing pleasure of being fucked with his prostate taking in every hard pound, and it’s _so good_ that he’s already dirtying himself, cock spurting strings of cum that fell on the cold ground.

But Mike doesn’t stop, continuing his actions with a whim to find his own release. Eren desperately reached out his hand, fingers scrambling to gather the golden strands of hair, pulling closer to seek the other’s lips for another kiss. Blue eyes shrouded with lust and adoration looked down on him and as Eren unlatched himself, he whispered hotly, _pleading_ him with eyes drowned in tears, his bruised lips shaking and voice hoarse to cum inside, to fill him and Mike obliged releasing his warm thick seed, hips twitching with the shallow thrusts as he baskied in the euphoria of his climax.

Eren whimpered, oversensitized and exhausted and Mike brought him over the room, setting him on the bed careful not to cause any distress. He doesn’t pull out however, hearing Eren murmur in his daze to stay inside. He considered this to be a bit childish but at the same time endearing with how tight and warm were Eren’s embrace and kisses as they finally lay sated and content of having each other for company through the long cold night.


End file.
